Rising Tide
by RikuxHeart
Summary: Summary: Roxas thinks he's got it all, but what about the one thing he wants that he can't have? Because it doesn't belong to him. Because it already belongs to his brother. RixSo
1. Chapter 1

Rising Tide

Warning: Rated M. Explicit content for mature audiences only.

Pairing: RixSo, and slight AkuRoku

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it's characters, or it's original plot. I do however, own this plot. I make no monetary profit, as this fiction is purely made for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of its readers.

A/N: Ok, so I know I still have like... FIVE unfinished fics to catch up on still, but this was just something I HAD to do. Like, for the sake of my SANITY, people! It was literally driving me crazy! Gah! Please bare with me as I try not to jump off a cliff 'before' I finish this one too. However, on a good note, I don't think this fic will be very long... Maybe three chapters. Four if we're all lucky. We shall see.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

If there was one thing Roxas absolutely hated, it was being left out of the loop. As it was, he'd been left out of the loop for a little over a year. Roxas had returned to Destiny High appearing no different than he had before he'd left for America as part of a 'Transfer Student Council Project', as they'd dubbed it. His hair was short, blond, and randomly spiked; the perfect balance between haphazardly lazy and stylishly groomed. His eyes were still that same icy, cobalt blue, dancing with intimidation and mischief. He hadn't even grown an inch since he'd been gone, but his body had become a bit more toned, and his language skills had definitely increased, especially those of the vulgar persuasion.

He was a high strung, 16 year old boy -still subject to peer pressure, hormones, popularity, and his own temper on occasion. But one thing Roxas was never subjected to, even after his long absence, was fitting back into the role he'd left behind to go abroad. He'd been welcomed back onto the soccer team with open, ecstatic arms, his friends still saved his seat for him everyday, teachers he hadn't had since the eighth grade _still_ watched him with a wary eye as he passed them in the hallway. He wasn't conceited enough to sham his title as a delinquent, no matter _how _good his grades were, no matter _who _knew he had a soft side under all the hostility and belligerence. He prided himself on being the polar opposite of his twin brother, Sora, and made it a point every day to show people just how different they actually were, despite their uncanny closeness.

Sora was an angel in the eyes of God if there ever was such a thing. They were fraternal twins; Sora's hair a honey-kissed brown, eyes large and innocent, trusting. Sora's eyes were not just the _color_ of the ocean, they _were _the ocean. They were a deep, endless depth of marine blue, turbulent with emotion, and able to swallow whole ships with the rising tide of expressions reflected in them. He was a whole inch shorter than Roxas, symbolism of the hour that separated them at birth. And while Roxas relied on jokes and pranks to gain pleasure, his twin absolutely radiated it from ever pore _naturally._ Sora was just... Sora. Happy, carefree, and kind to anyone who happened to cross his path. Despite the hand they'd been dealt in life, Sora shed his worries like a winter scarf in the summer breeze and allowed the warmth of his radiant smile to shine through even the darkest of storm clouds hurdled his way. It made him special, and truly unique, and a plausible target for those who couldn't understand his ways.

Roxas paid very little attention to the cliques outside of his own and Sora's, and though he, Axel, Hayner, and the rest of his group rarely associated with Sora's friends in or out of school, they kept a close eye on them, if only because the brunette was Roxas's flesh and blood. It mattered little to them that Sora and Roxas fought like demons when they were in the same room for more than two minutes together, assuming it was just a 'twin thing'.

There was one other group he had his eyes trained for, one he'd watched intently since the beginning of middle school. And as he sat at the lunch table, his buddies talking amicably between themselves while wolfing down cans of coke and Frito Lays, he stared the door down as if it were the gates of hell, the sound of his twins squawking laughter from a few tables down barely registering in his Richter scale. It was only the first day of school year, there's no way he would miss out on seeing how much 'they' had changed.

Like clockwork, the frosted glass doors parted like a portal from some far away world, and in walked Yuna, Tidus tightly on her heels. The two had been dating since like... Kindergarten, everyone in school had bets going that they'd get married straight out of highschool. Next, with their hands buried deep in their pockets, looking cool and collected as ever, was Leon and Cloud, their icy gazes scouring the cafeteria like hungry predators as they stepped around the lovebirds to hunt down a table. Last, but most certainly not least, came Riku Heart. He strolled right passed the brunette leader of their posse and his blonde counterpart like he owned the world. And while it was a known fact that Riku wasn't the highest on the totem pole of their group, in the world of Destiny High, he was definitely all that in a bag of chips.

Roxas felt his lips twitch into something akin to a smirk as he was reminded of the song 'beautiful people' by Marilyn Manson, watching them stride though the mass of teenagers towards their corner table near the windows overlooking the courtyard. Not much had changed in their appearance, they were exactly that, beautiful. At least in the eyes of every student body that attended Destiny High. Roxas, however, was only interested in one of them.

Riku's platinum hair had grown a few inches since he'd last seen him, trailing just below his shoulders to rest on his white vest and slightly conceal the necklace of broken white seashells he wore. Another summer had done wonders for the senior in the form of a fresh, light tan with no lines, and rippling, taut muscles in his bare upper arms and beneath the black muscle shirt under that vest. His pants were slightly baggy, resting low on his hips, and torn in the knees, fingerless gloved hands stuffed partially in the front pockets as he weaved through the traffic of trays and rowdy jocks. Like all the others in Riku's group, he had a rockin' body, but the one thing that never failed to turn heads were those 'Heart' eyes.

Yes, Roxas knew in his head how lame that sounded, but it was what they were commonly referred to behind Riku's back. All the Heart boys had them. That piercing, mystifying, absolutely heart-stopping, seafoam green. Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj had a slightly lighter shade of green eyes than Riku did, but the silverette's eyes were an exact replica of their father's, Sephiroth. Those eyes, whether they belonged to Riku, his brothers, or his father, meant only one thing, though. Trouble.

Riku had inherited the badass reputation his siblings had left when they graduated, one after the other, and the youngest Heart boy had no problem picking up the slack. It was rumored that in elementary school, Riku used to attend Traverse Prep School, but got into so many fights, and got suspended so many times, that they actually kicked him out and he had to repeat the grade in Destiny's public school. At 19 years old, standing 5'9'', and weighing roughly 160 pounds of pure muscle and brawn, Riku was not one to cross on a bad day. Especially if he had his friends at his back. But, despite the perilous and 'I-don't-give-a-fuck' attitude, Riku had lighter side. One that only seemed to emerge the moment he was knees deep in the ocean water with a surf board in tow. And just like the moon itself, Riku had that alluring shadow of a dark side that just about anyone would give a limb to get to know, but few had the honor of seeing.

That was the side Roxas wanted to see.

He was _dying _to see it.

His body physically _ached_ with the need to experience it.

Just once.

Just a small taste even.

One small, sensual, hot, tas-

"Roxas!" Axel growled more than yelled, slamming his open palms down onto the table with enough force that trays of food, cans of soda, and the blonde, spiky haired teen jumped several inches. Wide blue eyes locked on the emerald green of his boyfriend of over two years, scared half to death out of his thoughts at the outburst. "Jesus fuck, Rox, can you stare any harder?"

The table silently regarded the blonde for a moment, unsure how to break this iceberg, and Roxas's cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment and more than a little guilt that he'd been caught red handed in the process of stripping the silverette bare with his eyes.

"S-Sorry, Axel." Roxas managed to mutter under his breath, suddenly very uncomfortable with all the eyes directed at him. "Guess I'm just surprised to see him still here." It was a scrap of lies, but it was all Roxas could come up with.

"Tch. Sorry my ass." Axel retorted, jerking to his feet, tray in hand. "Try explaining _that_ after you've slept alone for a couple nights." Turning on his heel, Axel left the table to dump his tray, the last sight of him before his disappeared through the cafeteria doors was his shock of red hair.

Roxas audibly groaned, knowing _exactly_ what his boyfriend had been referring to, his forehead coming into contact with the tabletop with a loud 'thunk' that made trays and cans rattle against it's surface again. The others exchanged curious glances amongst themselves, but remained quiet as they finished their meals.

Roxas didn't leave the table until long after the end-lunch bell rang.

* * *

><p>-Cackles- Oh my, do I love torturing Roxas. But don't worry, it gets juicier. Promise. Remember now, this IS a RiSo fic, NOT a RiRoku fic. This chapter seems like it ambles on a bit, but it's just to get all the points across before the true story begins. Please read and review as it greatly increases the chances of the next chapter being posted sooner rather than later.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Rising Tide

Warning: Rated M. Explicit content for mature audiences only.

Pairing: RixSo, and slight AkuRoku... Okay, a little more AkuRoku in this chapter than I'm comfortable with.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it's characters, or it's original plot. I do however, own this plot. I make no monetary profit, as this fiction is purely made for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of its readers.

A/N: Okay! Bear with me people. This IS in FACT a RiSo Fanfic! I SWEAR! Next chapter, I promise. Just the way the cookie crumbles, I suppose. -cough- Anywho, there is a lemon in this chappie, no matter how much I detest the pairing. Next chapter, we get into the yummy stuff though, but please be patient. I so totally would dedicate this chapter to Sora (you know who you are), for encouraging me to get through this chapter without... yeah... ill effects, BUT, I wish to dedicate a different chapter to him, so this one, I suppose I'll just dedicate to all those AkuRoku fans out there who just happen to be reading this RiSo fic simply because AkuRoku is just so... cliché anymore. Yush. I totally went there. Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Sora absolutely _loved _the first week back to school. The handing out of 20-some year old textbooks, the smell of a freshly opened pack of pencils, the first scribble in a new notebook. It signified a new beginning every school year, and Sora _loved _it. What's more, was the dying breeze of late summer flowing through the open windows of his classrooms, ruffling his honey brown spikes, filling his essence with a sense of peace, and at the same time, anxiety.

While he didn't mind sitting in class for hours on end, listening to his teachers drone on and on about meticulous matters that appealed very little to him, he knew what awaited him just after the final bell rang. Kids ranging from eighth grade to twelfth would burst from the school's main entryways, screaming and carrying on, losing papers but regaining some of their sanity as they raced towards the beach only 100 yards away.

Girls would be pulling their tops off the moment they stepped off school grounds, showing off their colorful little bikinis for all the boys to see, flaunting their curves shamelessly. The boys would pull out their sunglasses and boards, either tagging behind said girls with their tongues lagging, or racing off towards the sandy coast without a care in the world, just hoping to catch 'the big one'.

Sora laughed whole-heartedly as he practically skipped down the steps, spinning back to gaze up at his best friend, Kairi, and Yuffie in tow with Wakka. Merriment danced in his vibrant blue eyes as he spread his arms out wide at his sides and flashed them a bright smile.

"Seriously, guys, c'mon! All the good spots are gonna be taken!" His voice was boisterous and full of mirth, his vocal chords barely able to contain the excitement bubbling inside of him.

"Relax, Sora!" Kairi giggled, hopping down the steps to join him on the concrete, a hand coming up to tuck a stray strand of cranberry colored hair behind her ear. "It's not like 'everybody' is going to the beach."

Sora passed her an incredulous stare as the other's joined them. His gaze following after other students as they whooped and hollered their way to the dunes. He didn't see _anyone_ heading straight home on this absolutely spectacular day.

"You are so full of it, Kai." Sora rounded, hooking his arm through hers and pulling her along. "Besides, Roxas is going to the beach, and I haven't got to hang out with him in like... forever!"

Kairi sighed and shook her head, but she was unable to deny Sora his happiness. It had been a year since the brothers had really 'hung out'; the two years prior were strenuous due to the divorce their parents had gone through. Though both parents lived relatively close still, it had definitely put a strain on the twins' relationship.

Yuffie had already stripped out of her miniskirt and tank-top, flashing a bright orange two piece as she tied her hair up into a loose, makeshift bun. Three pairs of small bare feet dug into the stinging hot sand and Sora whipped his shirt off, dropping it to be forgotten as he dashed across the beach and tackled his brother into a mound of beach towels, volleyballs, and coolers. Even over Roxas's colorful cussing, the brunette's laughter rang true and free like a melody with the rush of waves lapping at the shore.

* * *

><p>All around him, people were smiling, laughing, panting from exertion or laying on towels catching a tan. He and Sora were sprawled lazily under the shade of a sloping palm tree, gazing out over the white crests of waves rippling towards the gold crescendo of the shoreline. Both were shirtless, shoeless, reclining back on their hands that were buried up to their wrists in sand.<p>

Sora talked about mom, Roxas talked about dad. They reminisced about summers long since past, laughed at their stupidity and youth. Roxas told Sora about America, and Sora caught Roxas up to date on everything that had been happening on the Island. And as the sun set set lower and lower until it kissed the ocean and turned the sky a myriad or oranges, pinks, and deep reds, they fell into a comfortable silence.

Peels of laughter and taunts floated over from the volleyball court as Wakka made a flying leap to spike the ball over the net. Rob Zombie blared out of the speakers from a boombox perched on a cooler filled with no doubt soft drinks and snickers bars, and surfers fought the harsh throw of the water, diving under curls of waves bleeding towards land, like they were born to ride. In some cases, they were. Such were the lives of island folk, after all.

Roxas belted out a laugh as his he peered into the distance, watching in amusement as Cloud was shuffled of his board by a more stubborn wave, when all he had been doing was sitting on it, awaiting the next one. This aptly caught Sora's attention, and eyes the same color as those shifting waters searched the ocean for whatever had made his brother laugh in such a manner. But alas, he was too late to see much more than the icy blond teen surface, sputtering.

"So you and Kairi seem to be getting awfully close. Should I start hoping against all hope that I'll have a sister-in-law someday?" Roxas broke the silence with good humor, casting a side-long glance at his younger sibling through a part in his bangs, and laughed again when Sora's response very closely resembled Cloud's a moment ago.

"W-what! No way, bro, Kai is like a sister to me, that's like... totally gross!" Even so, heat crept over Sora's cheeks, tainting them pink in the evening light. "What about you? A whole year away just _had _to put some tension between you and that flamethrower you call a boyfriend." A grin spread wide over the brunette's face, his teasing tone showing that he really wished no ill-will over Roxas's choice in partners.

"Tell me about it." Roxas returned the grin, almost ruefully, turning his attention back to the waves. "I think I totally pissed him off at lunch today." At Sora's silence, and dumbfounded expression, he took it as a cue that he was expected to give at least _some _sort of explanation. "I uh- He caught me checking out someone else, like... for a really long time." It was his turn to blush deeply, and he brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

"Oh, snap!" Sora cackled at his side, rolling back with the force of his laughter and shock. "Bro, you were practically sitting on his lap, checking out another dude, I'm assuming. That's totally grounds for date over."

"Oh, can it." Roxas barked out over his baby brother's laugh. "Like a blushing virgin like you has any room to-"

"So who was it?" Sora nudged him expectantly, mirth dancing evidently in his eyes as he leaned closer as if the world's biggest secrets was about to be bestowed upon him.

'_Speak of the devil_' Roxas thought to himself as a flash of silver caught his eyes, further out. He had a direct view of a well toned body in white swim shorts sporting deep blue island flower prints, straddling his surf board. Platinum hair was pulled back into a lazy ponytail as he stared down the monster wave crashing towards him at an alarming rate. "Would you look at that..." He mumbled out, eyes squinting in hopes of not missing a single moment of what was about to happen.

Sora's eyes followed his brothers gaze, widening an imperceptible fraction as they landed on Riku. He watched with less rapt interest than Roxas did as the silverette's feet found purchase on his board just as the wave threatened to sweep him away. Cheers and catcalls erupted from both land and water as heads turned to watch the amazing feat of Riku scaling the 12 foot wave with practiced ease, that well honed, muscular-yet flexible- body bending and rocking to keep his balance as he rode it out to the very end, even when it appeared that the wave bucked in attempt to thwart the surfer off his board and into the churning water below. And with a victorious whoop Sora could hear all the way on shore, Riku disappeared under the surface of the water.

Unbeknownst to Roxas, who continued to stare as if mystified and transfixed all at the same time, Sora's fists clenched tightly under the sand, baby blues scanning the ripping waters, his expression smoothing out into a relaxed smile only when the silver headed boy emerged and swam back to his board.

"Amazing."

"Ya know, they don't call him Quicksilver for nothing, these days, Rox." Sora replied humorously as he stood up and brushed the sand off his shorts. Roxas remained rooted to his seat even after Sora grabbed up his Gatorade and headed off to find Kairi and his other friends so they could walk home together.

* * *

><p>"Hnah!...I—I thought you were—mnh! M-Mad at m-me!" The blond nearly squeaked in shock and adrenalin as a particularly rough jab nearly shoved him face-first out his open window, his palms too sweaty and his arms too feeble to grip the sill properly as his lover moved at an almost viscous pace behind him, inside him.<p>

"You're bleeding aren't you?" A soft grunt accompanied that deep, lust-riddled voice, and as if to emphasize his point, a slender arm slipped between his trembling thighs, smearing the twin trails of crimson liquid, catching it with his fingers and trailing it upwards until they wrapped tightly around Roxas's erection, slicking his member with the evidence of his rough penetration. "Now be fucking quieter. You're dad walks in here, I'm _not _fucking stopping." Axel panted heavily in his ear as his hand began to move in sync with his thrusts.

"Ngh—Axel... _harder!_" Roxas all but keened, half-mast blue eyes staring blankly into the dark window of the neighboring house. God, all it would take was one flip of a switch, one glimpse out that window, and they would be _so_ busted. But all that registered in the blond's mind was that he needed more. The burning ache had long ago become unbearable and now it was just flat out torture.

Axel picked his head up and smirked down at the back of his boyfriend's head as he rolled his hips and pushed deeper inside him, the passage in and out made all the more easier by the blood and sweat and lube, and _still_ Roxas was impossibly tight, those constricting muscles and quivering body under him driving him to the brink of insanity with impatience, and yet, he was no where willing to comply with the brat's demands just yet.

"Hah..._fuck_, Axel—_harder!"_

"Ready to explain what that was about today?" The redhead ground out, impaling himself as deeply inside the blond as he could without literally shoving him out the window.

"W-What?" Roxas squawked incredulously, cobalt blue eyes snapping open wide only to roll back into his skull as Axel aimed an absolutely murderous thrust into his prostate, making stars dance across the younger boys visage and schockwaves of pleasure to frizzle every nerve ending in his small, compact body.

"Do you want him, Roxy?" Axel purred menacingly as he continued to rock in and out of that slick passage, deliberately hitting that 'sweet spot' that made Roxas cry out time after time, albeit softly so they didn't wake up his old man downstairs on the couch. "Do you want him more than me?"

"R-Riku?" Roxas yelped, his back arching impossibly against his lover as he pounded into him, his pleasure mounting at breakneck speed and coiling tightly in the pit of his stomach until he thought his insides would burn and melt from the stimulation of the redhead's hand on his shaft, stroking him in time to his bruisingly deep thrusts. An alien feeling accompanied this, however. Lost deep in the throes of sex with his long-time boyfriend, he'd just called -no, screamed- Riku's name, and it felt... exhilarating. God, it felt good. It felt _hot. _And for the brief opportunity he was given in between another harsh jolt of pain laced pleasure, an image of silver hair and sea-foam green eyes flashed before him.

"God, A-Axel, _p-please! _I need to-!"

"Answer me!" Axel barked scathingly, the hand that had been religiously resting on Roxas's hip to accompany his thrusts moved to blond spikes, fisting them and jerking his lover's head back sharply, earning him a shocked cry from the boy under him.

"N-no!"

"No, _what?_" Axel's voice was hitched and his breathing was becoming just as labored as his lover's, alerting the younger that the redhead was reaching his limit.

"No! On-_fuck!... _Only you, baby, I-I swear it! Now, _please!_" Roxas begged beneath him, the pressure growing to be too much, only to be released in an explosion of colors, wiping away the image of Riku from his mind when sloppy fingers removed the tight ring from around his aching member, finally allowing him to orgasm.

Roxas cried out, uncaring of who heard him as he rode out his mind shattering climax, Axel's hips jerking roughly a few times until he reached his own completion. The spent blond slumped against the windowsill, eyes remote and unseeing.

_'Only you, baby, I-I swear it! Now please!'_

The words rang loudly in his ears like church bells, daunting and unshakable.

Because it was a goddamned _lie._

* * *

><p>-blinku-...Wow. That was actually a lot harder to write without gagging than I thought. Sorry all you AkuRoku fans out there, because in my personal opinion, Aku belongs to Zeku. _ -cough- And Roku belongs in a hole. ANYWAYS! ^_^ Please review, cause... a know... that's what humble readers do. They read... then review. Yeah. Be humble, damnit! _::<p> 


End file.
